The object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for separating discs of varying diameter. The apparatus may be adaptable to classifying coins, metal washers, and other flat discs. Furthermore the apparatus may be made as a separate unit or as an integral part of a purse, wallet or other personal currency container. The apparatus operates automatically and separates discs based on size and further displays the size classified discs in separate troughs for each disc size. The separate trough display also provides an easy access means for retrieving discs as needed. The inventor is unaware of a prior device which automatically separates discs based on size and further can be adaptable to be included as a coin classifier and as part of a wallet or purse.
Accordingly an object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which separates discs based on diameter size and retains the diameter classified discs in separate troughs for easy access when needed. Furthermore it is an object to provide a disc size classifier which adaptable to classifying currency coin and which apparatus may be adaptable to a wallet or purse. Also, the device operates automatically, relying only on gravity and the slight agitations experienced by a purse or wallet when carried by a person. It is also an object to provide an apparatus which may be utilized to separate washers and other metal discs by size diameter.